


Distance

by 420EdgeLord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Slow Build, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, gabriel reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420EdgeLord/pseuds/420EdgeLord
Summary: Genji thinks about the distance between him and Zenyatta.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a fic. More to come if you want it. If you make any sort of fanart or response post on Tumblr, tag it #genyatta distance so we can all find it.

Distance was never an issue between Genji and his master. Zenyatta seemed to be an all-knowing omnic, always at the right distance from Genji at all times, but mostly very close. It wasn't something that Genji gave much thought to. After all, the time they had spent together had seemingly created an unspoken, unbreakable bond between the two. 

They meet while Genji was out on a Blackwatch mission in Nepal. Blackwatch is a time Genji is most determined to blot out of his memory, a time of pain and slaughter than he could well live without. But, it was the time that led him to Zenyatta. He stumbled across a group of the Shambali on his scouting on day, and one of those omnics decided to tag along. Genji thought nothing of it. The Shambali were a group of nothing omnics who sat ontop of a mountain, preaching and praying for a peace that needed to be fought for, and Genji hated them. He didn't want anything to do with them, or the obviously newly built omnic who had been following him all day. The reflection of it's shiny new body bothered Genji, and fueled his ill-stored rage and jealousy, until he could take it no longer, whipping around with _wakizashi_ in hand. If the omnic were to die, Genji wouldn't waste his  _katana_ on such a pathetic fool.

"Why are you following me?!" He snapped in Japanese, his blade inches from the omnic. The 9 dots on it's forhead had a soft blue glow as it hovered in place, silent. They remained for half a minute before Genji huffed, sheating his blade and turning away.

"I am Zenyatta, and there is chaos within you"

It's voice was deep and robotic, but smooth and calming, relaxing Genji before he forced himself into anger.

"You know nothing"

"I may not" Zenyatta replied, Genji looking over his shoulder to observe the omnic. "But I do not wish to see someone suffering". Another silence, Genji struggling with a response while Zenyatta observed his form. "I know where you can have a better body built"

"Oh, do you now?" Genji laughed, sarcastic as he gestured to himself. "As if anybody would be willing to help something like me". The dots seemed to glow brighter, maybe in anger.

"Consider it. I will be here tomorrow" and with that, Zenyatta turned and floated away. The interaction shook Genji more than he thought possible. There was something about Zenyatta that just captured him, relaxed him, and something Genji knew he could not turn away from.

...

"Where've you been?" Reyes grumbled. It must be late where he is, where ever he is, Genji couldn't really be bothered to remember.

"Out" Genji replied, switching the phone from his right to left side. There was a deep sign from Reyes, something not unusual for either. "I wanted to talk to you about something that came up today, Commander".

"Sure kid, what happened?" Reyes percked up. Genji wasn't the conversationalist, and left most things to himself unless it was really important.

"I met, what I presume to be a member of the Shambali, and he offered me... Me a new chance at life" If he could, Genji would've been chewing at his bottom lip. Zenyatta never really said anything close to that, but Genji couldn't stop himself. Whatever Zenyatta was, it was a new chance at life.

"You hate the Shambali"

"I do, but there was something different about this omnic. It was like he could see right through me, and see everything"

"So you trust him?"

"Yes"

A pause. Followed by Reyes' light laughter, and Genji's eyes narrowing, despite Reyes not being able to see.

"As I was just about to pull you out of commission" Reyes gave one last chuckle. "Angie won't be too happy, but I trust your instincts kid, and you need the time off. Just report back as soon as possible"

"Yes, sir" The line disconnected. Genji scrambled some personal items together, and set out to find Zenyatta again.

They would spend the following years finding peace and going to battle when necessary. The Shambali looked down upon the pair, but allowed them to stay and even contributed to Genji's new body. When Overwatch fell, Genji stayed with Zenyatta until Winston's recall.

"What will you do now?" Zenyatta asked during one of their secessions. The sky was littered with stars, the air cool on Genji's exposed face. The visor was always off around Zenyatta.

"I wish to go to Shimada Castle and confront my brother" Zenyatta's orbs lay around them, quietly making their calm tune. "He mustn't remain alone any longer. Then, I will go to Overwatch"

"I will follow you to Overwatch" Zenyatta willed his orbs back to around his neck and Genji put his visor back on, hiding the look of concern. "It is time I do something more than what I do now. And I do think it is overdue for me to meet the people you kept running off to"

"Pushy" Genji laughed. "I'll be back soon"

Within the week, they both arrived at the base in Gibraltar, and welcomed into the group. Zenyatta observed the original members, with sagged shoulders but new hope in their eyes, while Genji easily got along with newest members, despite his age.

This is when Genji began to really think again.

Zenyatta worked with some of the older members, guiding them through deep buried emotions and providing peace. Genji observed how he kept his distance at all times, and how formal and professional he was at all times. When Genji came back to Zenyatta the first time, Zenyatta was close and friendly, like they had know each other their entire lives and Genji's inner turmoils didn't exist. It was shocking, especially when it continued. Even as everyone quickly claimed Zenyatta as a good friend, he interacted the same. He loosened up around Genji and Genji only, and not unlike Genji himself.

_Do I love him?_

The million dollar question. Genji never thought anything would be capable of loving him, nor did he ever really think about it. But now, now he would never want to spend a lifetime without Zenyatta. Zenyatta was beautiful, his laughter and voice always bringing joy to Genji without fail, and calmness when the two were together. The others would casually talk about their experiences with love, and Genji could easily relate at all times. Maybe it was true, but how would Zenyatta react if Genji confessed? Was Genji wrong?

...

"Something is bothering you" The orbs hummed their melody, drifitng over the sound of the waves. Genji watched the waves, sometimes glancing at the stars, but always returning quickly to Zenyatta's meditiaing form, a sight more beautiful than nature.

"Something is, and I have thought deeply about it" Genji turned to face Zenyatta as he settled his full attention towards Genji, his visit laying between the two until Genji picks it up to play with it nervously.

"Is everything alright Genji?" Zenyatta questioned, beginning to worry. "This is not like..."

"What do you think about love?" Genji blurted, quickly clicking his visor back into place. Zenyatta withdrew a little, surprised.

"Love is not something you have spoken of before but," Zenyatta turned his gaze toward the sea. "Is it a part of everything. There is love where ever you look, it's inescapable" Genji shifted so he could escape quickly. "If you are asking if an onmic could love," Zenyatta turned his gaze back to Genji. "Then I believe so"

"I didn't..." Genji stuttered, Zenyatta's hands slipping into his, interlocking their fingers so Zenyatta could give a squeeze before letting go.

"And if you are asking if an onmic could love a cyborg" Zenyatta reached behind Genji's head, releasing the visor. "Then yes, I know so." Zenyatta lay the visor aside, placing his hands on either side of Genji's face, brushing his thumbs over Genji's skin.

"How long have you know?" Genji whispered, full expecting to wake up or something. This was too perfect to be real.

"The first time I saw you" Zenyatta inched closer and Genji gently wrapped his arms around Zenyatta's waist, pulling them together. "I never said anything because I was not sure of you."

"All this time," Genji breathed, a small huff coming out. "I'm an idiot."

"You said it"

"Well, there goes the mood" Both laughed, snuggling together, watching the waves and the stars fade into the sunrise of the new age where no distance exists.


End file.
